


Aden's New Christmas Tradition

by dreaming_wide_awake



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 14:12:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17163431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreaming_wide_awake/pseuds/dreaming_wide_awake
Summary: A one-shot Christmas fic in the world of my From Two Different Worlds story. Aden has big plans for Christmas.





	Aden's New Christmas Tradition

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly not sure what I think about this one, it's a quick one-shot that could probably be fleshed out a lot more than it is, but it's Christmas haha. Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays, or whatever it is you're celebrating today. If you're not celebrating anything today, I hope you've had a great Tuesday.

It had been a long time since Lexa had a family Christmas, and it had been an even longer time since one of those ‘family Christmas’ events had left her with happy memories. Sure, when she was stationed overseas her unit made the best that they could of the time of year, the others with their gifts and letters from home. When she had been working out at the refugee camps they were more focused on making it through the day just like it was any other.

This Christmas was certainly going to be different. When they had asked Aden what he wanted for Christmas he had told them that he wanted a party, but not just any party, he wanted to have a Christmas party for everyone at the centre where Lexa worked. Lexa and Clarke had both suggested that they have that a few days before Christmas day, but Aden wasn’t having any of that. He wanted it on Christmas day, he also wanted Santa to be there to give all the kids presents.

He had tried to explain it to Lexa, the best way a kid of his age could, by saying that as the children who went to the centre didn’t have parents they might not have Christmas the way that every child should. After he had told Lexa why he wanted Christmas that way she’d had to leave the room, at first Aden thought he had said the wrong thing, but Clarke had explained to him that he had, in fact, said the right thing. Lexa remembered all the Christmas days that she had spent in the system, most children’s homes had tried the best they could, but there was only so much that could be done on the budget that they had. Some didn’t even bother.

So, they had spent the weeks leading up to Christmas planning everything, hiring caterers to deal with the food, hiring a guy to play Santa, they were even trying to hire people to decorate until Aden told them that he wanted to do it. With help, of course. They had closed the centre two days before Christmas so they could get everything ready, it had been hard to keep the kids away from the centre when the trees were getting delivered and everything that they needed to decorate arrived.

Aden had plans for everything, he wanted lots of treats, lots of games. He even wanted an area where everyone could decorate gingerbread houses. It was a massive, expensive, undertaking and Lexa was pretty stressed about them not being able to do it. Clarke had told her not to worry about anything when it came to the cost, she was splitting it with her mother. Abby had thought it was a wonderful idea.

Other than the time constraints, there was only one other thing that was worrying Lexa. Glitter. There was glitter everywhere. She knew they’d still be trying to clean it all up well into the following year. Aden had wanted real snow, that was something that she drew the line at. Firstly, she had no idea where to get an actual snow machine that made real snow, not just the stuff that looks like snow but is really just chemicals. Secondly, real snow can’t be cleaned up, it needs to melt, and that would be a lot of water. So, instead, Aden decided that there needed to be glitter.

She had asked Roan to get the kids at the home to write letters to Santa, knowing that was going to be the easiest way to figure out what gifts to get them. Part of her wished she hadn’t when she read the letters and most of them really wanted a family, that was something that she couldn’t do for them, but she could give them a massive family Christmas. A few of the older kids wanted laptops to make their homework easier, which is part of what had made everything so expensive. Abby had talked to one of the companies that supplied computers to the hospital and they had donated the brand new laptops for the kids that wanted them, plus some new ones for the centre itself.

One of the kids really wanted a puppy, so much so that it was the only thing that he had put on his list, which Lexa had talked to Roan about, and he agreed that they could get one for the home, which all the kids would play a part in taking care of.

  


x-x-x-x

  


When Christmas morning arrived, Aden was up early, as Clarke had told Lexa he would be. But rather than wanting to open his own presents which were sitting under the tree, he was more interested in getting to the centre. Lexa had convinced him that they needed breakfast first, so while she made breakfast for everyone, Aden set about waking up the rest of the house. Clarke was more than okay with being woken up, Ontari had been a little harder to wake up, so much so that Aden had spent five minutes jumping on her bed with her still in it, yelling that it was Christmas, before she begrudgingly got up. She had been even less impressed with having to wear the Christmas jumper that Aden had picked for her.

After they had eaten breakfast, Aden’s Christmas spirit had rubbed off on her and she even managed to crack a smile when the young boy decided it was time to wake up Anya and Raven, which he did by calling them none stop until someone picked up the phone. It had been Anya who picked up, and she had got Aden to tell Lexa that she was going to pay for it later, after Christmas was over and done with, obviously, which Lexa found hilarious.

Everyone had agreed to meet up at the centre, it made more sense and they all wanted to be involved in it. Raven had offered to make a snow machine, something which Lexa had been tempted to agree to until Clarke pointed out that the insurance at the centre probably wouldn’t cover it when it exploded. Not if it exploded, when. Lexa had said that if that happened at least they had doctors on site, with both Clarke and Abby there, something that Clarke hadn’t found very funny.

After breakfast, Lexa, Clarke, Aden and Ontari drove to the centre. Aden’s eyes lit up when he saw what the adults had done to the place. There were three huge Christmas trees, all decorated with baubles and sparkle. Christmas lights everywhere, reindeer statues that were big enough for him to sit on. Christmas jumpers and hats for everyone. While Clarke and Ontari went to look at everything else, Lexa crouched down next to Aden.

“Is this something like what you had in mind?” she asked.

“This is everything I wanted,” he said with a huge smile on his face, “do you think everyone is going to like it?”

“I think everyone is going to love it.” Lexa replied.

“Can we do it again next year?” Aden asked, turning to look at Lexa.

“Let’s see how today turns out first, okay?” Lexa said with a laugh as she shook her head a little.

“Where’s Santa?” he said, looking around.

“He’s not here yet buddy,” Lexa replied as she stood up, “he had a busy night making sure that every kid got their presents. He has to make sure that his reindeer are okay and everything, but he’ll be here soon.”

“The reindeer are probably really tired.” Aden agreed with a nod.

  


x-x-x-x

  


The caterers arrived not long later to start preparing the food, Abby and Marcus arriving just after them. Then came Anya, grumbling about how she was still finding glitter in places that glitter should never be, something that Raven readily agreed with much to Lexa’s amusement. The last preparations were made before the kids arrived, the tables were all put together in a large square so everyone could sit together as they ate. Lexa had no idea if Roan had told the kids what was happening or if he was making it seem like he was just kicking them out for the day, though Lexa knew he would be there himself later, with the puppy that he was going to collect.

Lexa had been more than thankful when Santa had arrived already dressed in the full outfit. She laughed when Aden asked him where all the presents were and Santa explained that he had dropped them off the night before when he had been in the area. Abby had done well with getting someone who really was playing the part.

When midday came around the kids were due to arrive. Lexa let Aden greet everyone, wishing them all a Merry Christmas as he handed them all their Christmas jumpers, telling them that it was tradition and they had to wear them. Clarke had already explained to Lexa that it had been her dads tradition, something that they had decided to continue after he passed away, a little bit of Jake every year.

The younger kids were all seriously blown away by everything, it probably all did seem magical when you were 7 years old. A few of the older kids had tried to act like it wasn’t anything special and they’d much rather be sat in their bedrooms doing nothing, but it didn’t take much for Lexa to see through that.

Christmas games were played, dinner was eaten, presents were opened, and Aden loved every second of it. Lexa was pretty sure that he forgot all about his own presents that he had at home. The gingerbread houses had been Lexa’s favourite, she was pretty sure that the younger kids got more icing on themselves than the houses. By the time the afternoon was drawing to a close there wasn’t a person in the building that wasn’t smiling, who hadn’t had a great Christmas day.

  


x-x-x-x

  


Aden had fallen asleep in the car on the way home, the whole thing was a little much for him. As Lexa expected he had woken up when they arrived home. He was super excited to put the reindeer ears on Bear, who was quite obviously not that impressed, but he let Aden do it anyway. More gifts were opened, before the family all sat on the sofa to watch a Christmas movie.

“So,” Lexa said, “did everyone have a good day?”

“Best day ever.” Aden said, “next year we really need a snow machine though.”

“Next year?” Clarke asked as Ontari laughed.

“Yeah,” Aden said with a nod, “new tradition.”

Clarke and Lexa shared a look, which made Ontari laugh even more.


End file.
